My True Love Gave To Me
by Darkkiss15
Summary: There are two things Juvia Lockser loves with all her heart, her boyfriend Gray and the winter season. Gray Fullbuster—try as he may—can't stop his feelings for the Water Mage even after the three years they've been together. As winter comes, their love grows fonder, and so does their relationship. Major Fluff [Gruvia] [NaLu] [Gajevy] [Miraxus]


**A/N: Hello Fairy Tail side of Fanfiction! I've never written anything for Fairy Tail before so I decided to just go for it, and I thought, it's wintry out there so why not some fluffy winter Gruvia? I hope you guys like this. It has been a while since I've written anything so review and tell me how I'm doing! I hope you all enjoy! **

**I don't own any of the characters, or the image used! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juvia's POV<strong>_

If I had to choose my favorite place in the world it would have to be right here, nestled closely to Gray in the bed we shared. Contrary to common belief Gray was anything but cold. He was my personal heater. Every morning we would wake up in the same position, with me lying on my stomach tucked under one of Gray's arms, which was causally wrapped around my waist while his other arm was tucked under my head. Our legs always a tangled mess. Unfortunately for me, being a morning person, I found it horribly difficult getting out of bed every morning because I didn't want to leave. This was my safe place, right here in Gray's arms.

As much as I wanted to I couldn't stay. My mind is now awake and thinking of all the things I could be doing. Giving up I slowly began scooting out from under Gray's arms. My hair making its way in front of my face. I expertly rolled out from under the covers and landed soundlessly on the floor. Physically getting out of bed was the easy since Gray slept like a rock, it was the absence of warmth that made it hard. Nonetheless I stretched out my limps, closing my eyes and yawning as I pulled my arms over my head and welcomed a new day. Personally I preferred to wake with the sun warm on my face, but Gray firmly put his foot down and said, and I quote, "No way in hell. You can do whatever you want with the room, but I am keeping my black out window shade things." So I gave up my sun, but I do get to wake up in Gray's arms every morning. Which when I think about it is better then waking up alone to the sun being my only company.

The subject of my every thought was still snoozing away, black hair a chaotic mess, it is all over his face and pillow. His taunt muscles are relaxed, along with his face which is free of his usual scowl. He only has a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. Other then that his face is absolutely peaceful, and like always breathtakingly handsome. Smiling and leaned over, kissed his cheek and straightened before spinning around and tip toeing out of the room.

Once I closed the door my body shudders and I began rubbed my arms in an attempt to warm myself. Our small apartment is cold in comparison to the warm bed. My thin top and bottoms are just not enough. I might have to invest in warmer clothes, or at least remember to grab something extra to wear. Even some socks would be nice to cover my bare feet. I glanced back at the closed door and pondered going back, but I knew if I did I would make my way back under the covers and let my whole morning pass by.

I shook my head and sighed then shuffled my feet across the cold hardwood, already missing the feel of the plush white carpet that covered most of the apartment. Switching on the lights of the small pale yellow kitchen I walked over to the stove and turned it on to start making my morning tea. I bouncing back and forth on the balls of my feet. After setting up my kettle I walked to the bathroom to start the rest of my daily routine.

Looking in the mirror I saw that my hair didn't fair any better then Gray's had. It was a knotty, frizzy mess. Sighing I turn on the radio that we kept in the bathroom and bob my head lightly to the soft music. I wash my face, tame my hair and brush my teeth, until I am happy with my reflection. Pulling my hair into a high ponytail I sauntered out back to the kitchen and made myself a light breakfast, pouring myself a steaming cup of tea and began eating.

I could still hear the radio, and hummed along. It wouldn't be long before Gray got up. So I started brewing his coffee. After living with him for nearly two years I knew Gray couldn't function without his black coffee. I can't see what he likes so much about black coffee, it tasted so bitter, but then again he didn't care much for my tea, or anything sweet for that matter.

Smiling, I remember the times when I chased after Gray and he rejected my every attempt of being close to him. It had been years since then and we have been dating for nearly three years. Sure I would want out relationship to be beyond "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" status but I learned that patience was the best policy with Gray. I loved him with all my heart but he was as clueless as a rock when it came to showing and expressing his emotions. Over the years he has gotten better at expressing little things. I've even got him used to the occasional public display of affection. That small victory took forever to accomplish. Although I can now proudly say that we can kiss, hold hands and hug without him freaking out or giving it to much thought. Although he never is the one to initiate any of it. He waits until we were alone to be the one to kiss or hug me first. He was actually quite affectionate when we were alone.

Plopping down on the couch in the living room I curled up and grabbed my knitting needles and picked up where I started on my scarf. It had sort of become a tradition that I give him a new scarf each year, since he is continuously losing his current one due to his stripping habits.

I finish the scarf and glanced at the clock and saw that an hour had passed. I put down my knitting needles and completed scarf and looked at the window, only to see that the curtains were closed and I couldn't see the view that we had of the park across the street. I turned around on the couch and pushed open the curtain and sight outside made my face lit up in excitement.

It was snowing, and it wasn't the blinding blizzard kind but the perfect kind that drifted slowly to the ground—which at this point was already covered in nearly five inches of white fluff. The trees that helped make up the small park were covered in the white blanket. I couldn't believe that the first snowfall of the year was already here! Bouncing up and down on the couch I couldn't keep my giggles in as I looked at the beautiful wonderland that had created itself outside my window.

Not being able to wait any longer, I ran to the bedroom door and pulled it open. I took a small head start before I jumped on top of Gray. My giggling increasing tenfold as I straddle Grays hips and started shaking him. When he only groaned and pushed me off I putting my mouth next to his ear and told him in a singsong voice "Gray-sama! Wake up sleepy head and come look outside! It's _snowing_!" I climbed back on top of him and started shaking him more vigorously.

Gray groaned again and turned his head away from me. He lifted himself up, and me in the process, and effortlessly threw my off his back with shake. He turned his body in the opposite direction. I then watched him shove his head under his pillow and a barely heard his muffle gruff voice say, "Juvia what the hell, it's to early, go away."

He should know that I don't give up to easily. "Gray-sama must not have heard what I said. It's. Is. S_nowing_. Plus it's already really late and you have to get up or else your coffee is going to get cold, and I know how much you hate cold coffee. Plus if you don't get up I will have no choice but to use my secret weapon."

The bed went still, and I smiled triumphantly. Gray lifted the side of the pillow that hid his face from me and he narrowed his eyes, glaring. My smile only widened, not only because I have know I won the battle, but because he looked absolutely adorable, hiding under his pillow glaring at me like a angry sleepy kitten. Of course because I love Gray I would never say that out loud. Well I wouldn't  
><em>anymore<em>

"You wouldn't _dare_," Gray said with wavering confidence.

I smiled, and trailed my hand up his bare back, "Is Gray-sama willing to find out?"

We looked at each other and I could _see_ in Gray's eyes that he knew I would do it. He knew that I had no trouble doing the one thing he had no power against. He knew I enjoyed doing it too. After all what wasn't fun about tickling my boyfriend if didn't get me what I wanted in the process? That and the added bonus of running my hands over his perfect body and hearing him laugh uncontrollably.

I raised one of my blue eye brows, my last warning so to speak before finally he groaned in defeat and rolled over onto his back and kicked his legs over the edge of the bed an sat up. Clapping my hands excitedly I watched as he stretched and I threw myself onto his back, wrapping my arms around him and kissed his jawbone multiple times. He yawned, patting my head before standing up.

He was wearing only a simple pair of black boxers but I don't mind. I was all for Gray and lack of clothes. As long as I was the only one who was looking. Gray was already at the door when he asked, "Juvia is the coffee—"

I cut him off already know what he was going to say, "It's on the stove in the pot Gray-sama."

"Right, thanks Juvia."

I ran ahead of him and beat him to the stove and began pouring him a mug. I couldn't help but bounce a little. No matter what I would always be excited for snow. Everyone who knew me knew that winter was my favorite favorite season. There was just so much to love, the cute sweaters, snuggling in front of a fireplace, hot coco, _cookies_, Christmas, and snow angels, snowball fights, snowmen, and ice skating—even though I was a horrible skater. Those aren't even all the reasons I love winter. Although I had to admit that the most important reason that winter is my favorite is because it will forever remind me of Gray, and that alone was enough to make it number one.

I _finally_ hear Gray make his way into the kitchen, his bare feet slapping against the hardwood. He stood behind me, lazily wrapping his arms around my waist, and placing his chin on the my shoulder. He moved moved his head so his face was in towards my neck and inhaled deeply. I felt my face heat up, not knowing if he was smelling me or the coffee.

"Smells good," Gray told me in his gruff morning voice, "and so does the coffee," now I felt my face heat up even more, I was positive it was now the shade of Erza's hair.

I was silent, just melting over his comment, my whole body aware of his. I quickly finished pouring his coffee in his "Blow Me I'm Hot" mug that Natsu got him last year as a birthday present. I grabbed it and turned away from him and setting it on the table, hiding my flushed face. I sat down opposite of him and picked up a magazine that was on the table and held it directly in front of my face.

I hear the chair scrape across the floor and Gray chuckling as he sits down and begins drinking his coffee. I peeked over the magazine and see him looking at me, a smug smirk on his face. I hid again, then remember something he told me when we had just started living together.

It was a hot summer day and we were on our way to the guild. Gray had been teasing me the whole way there, and I had been blushing madly the entire time. I remember we were right about to enter the doors of the guild when he stopped. He was recovering from a particularly long bound of laughter when he looked down at me and said with a big smile on his face, "Man, I love making you blush. You looks so beautiful when you do, and it's so much fun too." Of course the statement only made me blush harder, and when he realized what he said he too started blushing. He was so embarrassed he didn't speak to me again for the rest of the day.

I was pulled back from my fond memories by Gray saying, "hey Juvia, I didn't know you could read upside down." For the first time since I grabbed the magazine I looked and sure enough I was holding was upside down. Embarrassed I slammed it on the table and looked at him, pouting.

"Why are you so mean to me Gray-sama?"

"I'm not" he retorted and drank more of his coffee.

I folded my arms and stuck my tongue out at him, he rolled his eyes and got up for a refill.

When he sat back down we were silent, just enjoying each other company, my little embarrassment forgot.

"You know, sometimes I hate you and your peppy morning alertness," Gray suddenly says, his voice still sleepy. I knew what he really meant. He really meant that he loved my "peppy morning alertness."

I played along. "Well I hate you too Gray-sama, and your sleep-in-till-noon habit."

Scoffing Gray hid his smile with his mug, "Oh please, you know you love me and my sleep-in-till-noon habits," he teased.

I leaned my elbows on the table, "What ever does Gray-sama mean?" I innocently teased back, not about to let him make me blush first this time.

"Admit it," he continued, "you love me." I fought to keep the smile off my face, which was easier said then done. Trying to play coy with Gray was always hard and I nearly always failing horrible. Although I couldn't help but wonder where this sudden boldness and open show of affection came from.

I guess it didn't hurt to ask. "My, my, my, Gray-sama, such boldness this early. Who are you and what have you done with my Gray-sama?" Gray matched my coyness, although he was better at keeping a straight face while doing it.

He shook his head disapprovingly, "Now Juvia, is that any way to talk to your loving boyfriend? But since I am such an amazing boyfriend I will do the mature thing and go first," I guess I lost our little game as I blushed, which was hard since he looked me right in the eye and in complete seriousness said, "Love you, Juvia."

More heat rushed to my face. My hands flew to cover my cheeks as I closed my eyes and swooned back in forth in my chair. "Such love confessions at this early in the morning! I can't handle it Gray-sama!" He chuckled and I got up and walked over to where he sat. It was my turn to stand behind. But instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I love you too Gray-sama, to the moon and back, for ever and ever." I told him and he turned his head to give me a kiss on the mouth. When he did I was glad to see his face bright with a blush. I smiled and reached my hand up and placed it on his forehead, pushing back his black hair to put my bare hand on his skin. "Are you sure you're not sick?" I teased.

He swatted my hand away and I saw the corner of his mouth turn down in a frown before he responds, "Your hilarious."

"I know, but you don't have to tell me that," I kissed his temple before pulling away and walked over the the coffee pot. I offered him the remainder of the coffee to which he eagerly answered with a, "Please." When he takes his final sips, and his eyes were now alert and clear of sleep, he looks at me, but aside from his alertness there is clear hesitation in his dark blue eyes, "So, it's, snowing outside…"

Now I understood the hesitation. My smile widened, "Yes! Can you believe it?! Oh, there is so much we have to do! I didn't realize that Christmas was so close! How did I forget! There is so much shopping to do! And Gray-sama must help me decorate the apartment! And we have to go ice skating—"

Gray cut me off and points out, "Juvia, you suck at ice skating. You always end up bruising something."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes at him, "But Gray-sama, that is part of the fun!"

"So injuring yourself on purpose is fun?"

"Juvia didn't say that! Juvia said that ice skating was fun! Not that she enjoyed getting hurt!"

Suddenly a bright smile appeared in his face, "Wow, I haven't heard you used third person in a while, I must really be annoying you, huh Juvia?"

I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. It was true that I hardly ever referred to myself in third person anymore. The only reason that I ever spoke in that manner was because as I child I had no friends, so talking to myself was how I coped. After joining Fairy Tail and starting my relationship with Gray, I no longer felt alone, and slowly began referring to myself in first person. I only slip back into my old ways when I was extremely annoyed, flustered, angry, or sometimes even excited. Gray knew this and like to frequently see if he could get me to start saying Juvia instead of I. Actually, thinking about it, I was surprised I haven't started earlier.

"Gray-sama stop teasing Juvia!" I pouted. He got up, put his mug in the sink and slowly walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from my seat. My small hand always fit perfectly in his large calloused one. He tugged me towards the living room and I followed happily ad we neared the window. We both knelt on the couch and looked outside.

"That looks like a lot of snow." He commented.

"I know, imagine all the fun we could be having if Gray-sama just listened to me and woke up early." I pushed my shoulder into his.

He looked at me and tilted his head. He turned back and said, "Yeah, well since I _did_ sleep in, there is more snow on the ground," he reasoned and bumped his shoulder into mine, I saw where this was going, "You know Juvia, we could _make_ snow. You know, since you love it that much, if you really wanted we could make another ten inches, easy."

I rested my head on my arms and extended my other to the window and drew on the frosted glass, "I already told you Gray-sama, this is natural snow! Not made by magic. This snow is here because it nature wants it to be, not because of someone's magic."

We were silent. "I get it, so it's like your rain." Gray said. The rain was always something I hated. As a small child the rain never stopped around me. I grew up with no friends, and everyone who knew me called me gloomy. Everyone hated the rain. Then Gray came along and stopped my rain, and the second I saw that clear blue sky I knew that Gray was the one I want to grow old with. Even if he didn't know that. I don't even realize that it had gone silent when I sudden felt my body being pulled and tucked under Gray's arm.

"Hey, don't make that face," he told me as he buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply, "You know I don't like seeing you sad, so cheer up and let's get ready and head over to the guild." I snuggled into his side and nodded my head, I looked up at him and smiled.

He gave me a small one in return and got up from the couch. I decided that I didn't want to feel the cold floor again so when his back was completely turned I jumped on Gray's back. I wrapped my legs completely around his hips and my arms around his neck, careful not to choke him. Gray stumbled but caught is balance quickly, "What are you doing?" He asked me slightly annoyed. Trying to look at me but not being able to.

I rested my chin on top of his head, "The ground is cold and I don't have any socks on, so you are going to walk me to the room."

He muttered a quiet "lazy" under his breath which earned him a slap to the head. Other then that there was no further protest from him as he walked to the room. Just as I was about to get off and start getting ready Gray launched himself on the bed, with me under him.

I feel his entire body weight pressing down on me, and I start slapping him trying to get him off, but he just throws back his head and sticks out his tongue, playing dead. His eyes are shut and his arms are spread wide.

I laugh at the sight, although it comes out breathless from his weight, "Gray-sama! Get off! You're squishing me! I thought you said we had to go!" He didn't move anything so I cheated a little and move my hands with difficulty to his side and tickled him. He made an unmanly yelp sound and jumped off me. I sat up and laughed.

"You little cheater!" He accused me in a gruff voice. I only winked and walked over the closet to get dressed.

In no time we are dressed and bundled up, ready to go. All games aside we made it out the door in 15 minuets flat. I'll admit I did hold us back a bit because I could only find one of my gloves but in the end Gray found it for me and we were out our front door.

I practically flew down the stairs to the ground floor, eager to _finally_ being able to going into the snow. I made it to the small lobby and waiting for Gray to reach me, but of course he was taking his sweet time. "Gray-sama let's go!"

"I'm coming, don't get you panties in a twist."

I walked over to him as he reached the bottom steps and looped my arm through his and dragged him to the door and finally outside.

I released his arm and ran to the sidewalk. Lifted my face to the sky. I opened my mouth to catch a few snowflakes. I extended my hands out and waited for a few snowflakes to land on my white knitted mittens, then brought it to my face and looked at each unique flake. Bending over I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it in the air. Laughing, I spread my arms out and spun around in a circle. I laughed and looked up at Gray who was standing in front of the door looking at me with a smile on his face. When he saw me looking back he squinting up at the sky. He turned his face to the cold wind like someone might with warm summer air. He looked so content and happy, I bet winter was his favorite season too. Although it must bring him painful, as well as joyful ones.

I took this opportunity to stuffy Gray. For someone who wasn't affected by the cold he sure was bundled up. He was bundled up in a large black winter jacket, gray hat, scarf and gloves that I made him and heavy duty boots.

There was a gust of cold air that swept through bringing to my attention the smell of winter. It was a very distinctive crisp pine and a sharp smell that can only be described as _cold._ My muscles tensed up and I huddled closer into my jacket, skittering to stand in front of Gray, barley making it without slipping on the ice that was already forming underneath the blanket of fluffy snow. Putting my face in his jacket and hands in my pocket I waited until the wind mostly stopped before looking up at Gray, my neck stretched up to look at him, since he was standing a step up from me I really had to stretch to look at his face.

He just shook his head and chuckled, his large hand pulled down my hat and pulled up my scarf. I hopped to the side and he stepped down to stand next to me. I linked my arm to his again and just like that we were in our way.

Another thing I loved about Gray being an Ice Mage was that he was a perfect crutch against all the ice. I didn't have to worry about falling as long as I held on to him.

I hummed Christmas music on our short walk to the guild. Like most Fairy Tail wizards Gray and I lived in an apartment that was close to guild. There really was no point in living so far away, seeing as the guild was pretty much our second home.

Once the giant guild was in sight and the rowdiness of our guild mates could be heard, a familiar warmth spread through me. This is what family sounded like. Well the rest of our family if you will, and just knowing that I had an entire guild that considered me as a friend brought me the greatest joy.

It was here that I found my best friends in Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden. The three of us were as thick as thieves. I could tell them anything and visa versa, so when we entered the guild and I spotted them sitting at one if the tables near the bar. I stood on my toes and kissed Gray goodbye before make my way over to the two girls.

"Juvia!" Levy exclaimed excitedly, waving me over when she saw me approaching. She was dressed in a bright orange over sized knitted sweater, she favorite color, which she wore over a pair of jeans. A large white scarf wrapped around her neck. Her medium length hair was pulled into a pony tail and tied in a bright orange ribbon, her bangs flowing freely. Her small feet sporting fierce combat boots. She moving over on her side so that I could easily slid in. I did just that and started removing all my winter attire. Revealing my warm dark blue wool sweater that I had tucked into a flowy black skirt. A belt separated the two together. Under that I wore black tights that showed off my favorite knee high winter boots. I also had on a light gray scarf around my neck. My long wavy blue hair let down.

I looking across the table to the celestial Mage who sat slight diagonal from me. Lucy was smiling back she was wearing a long sleeved light pink shirt, which was worn under a form fitting winter vest. The hood lined with faux fur. Her white jeans were tucked perfectly into her gray cloth boots. She also had Natsu's scarf wrapped around her neck. Her blond hair was pulled up in a messy bun on too of her head. In front of her her celestial keys were all lined up, and gleaming. I could only assume that she had just finished cleaning them.

"Hey Juvia!" Lucy said,"I didn't even hear you enter the guild! Usually I hear Gray and Natsu going at it by now!"

There was no truer statement then that. Whenever they were in the same room together and _didn't_ have Erza watching them they were always at each others throats. Of course when those two fought Gajeel was somehow always dragged into it. Even though the entire guild knows that those three are just as good of friends as Levy, Lucy and I.

"Yeah that is strange, Gajeel isn't even bugging either of them." We all looked at our respective boyfriends. What was even stranger was that they were all huddled together talking in hushed voices.

"They better be talking about what they are going to get us for Christmas" Lucy said angrily.

"I doubt it, I bet they all forgot that Christmas is even coming!" I added, leaning my chin on my hand, pouting.

Levy leaned over, "Yeah, I think Juvia is right Luce, remember last year?" We groaned in unison, I was pretty sure we would never forget last Christmas. Around this time last year, the three of us had had planed an elaborate dinner party. We went all out. Food, decorations, outfits, hair, and the after events. We had spent hours pouring our hearts, tears and money to make that night perfect for the six of us. So after everything was bought, all the food made, and nails and hair done we waited. And waited, and waited. They never showed up. Turns out they were all to busy fighting to remember.

Afterwords all three of them had been in the dog house. I was only able to be mad at Gray for a day, while Levy and Lucy managed to stay mad at Natsu and Gajeel for nearly one week. Never have I see those two beg as much as they did in that week, makes me wish I stayed mad at Gray longer, just to be able to see more begging and hear more I'm sorry's from him.

Although one perk of the fiasco was all the gifts each of us received that Christmas. Knowing those three they had help picking out the all too perfect gifts. If anything Erza, Cana and Mira heard and dragged them by the ear shopping to make up for their screw ups.

"I don't know you guys, this morning Gray-sama was acting very strange"

"Strange how?" Lucy asked, one eyebrow raised.

I explained how open Gray had been about his feeling, and gushed at how he so easily said he loved me.

"Wow, you don't think—" Lucy began, and looked at Levy.

Levy continued with, "It can't be!"

My heart race at the idea I knew was running through both their heads. "Is it finally going to happen? My very own romantic Christmas proposal!" All three of us sighed and leaned on our chins on our hands.

It was hard being in romantic relationships with men who were so out of touch with romance and relationships. We have been _waiting_ for them to pop the question. All around us people were getting together, and engaged, and married , and having their own kids. Sure to anyone else we might sound desperate, but we all knew who we wanted go spend the rest of our lives with, so why not just tie the knot and make it official!?

We were all deep in our own fantasies when happy flew above us and said, "Natsu look! Lucy got that funny look on her face again!"

We all looked up at the blue exceed as he flew past, Levy and I with tired smiles as Lucy yelled, "Shut up you stupid cat!" And then proceed to throw a fork at Happy who dodged perfectly.

Lucy growled and we laughed. We continued to speak about our significant others until the topic of snow and Christmas became our main topic. We excitedly made plans and talked about the perfect gifts for the guys, and all the things to come. Hours passed before Lucy and Natsu left for a mission they had, and Levy and Gajeel left about thirty minutes later because there was a new book store that Gajeel promised to take her too. I said my farewell to the two and looked around the guild for Gray. I saw him at the bar and I made my way over. I sat next to him and smiled as Mira made her way over.

Mira was in her usual outfit, and of course she was always a sight to behold, but even more so with her growing belly. She was only around five months if I remembered correctly, but already she had a sizable bump. I could only hope that when I became pregnant I looked as radiant as she did.

"Hi there Juvia! Can I get you something?"

I shook my head, "No thank you Mira-San! But you should sit down and rest! You shouldn't be working so hard!"

"Yeah, Juvia's right Mira," Gray added to my defense, "Plus the master won't mind, I mean it is his great-grandchild you're carrying"

The white haired barmaid just waved a dismissive hand at the both of us, "Oh please you two, you sound like Laxus. I'm only 20 weeks in! I can handle a little work. Plus the exercise is good for the baby!" Mira informed us as she patted her swollen tummy.

There was never a moment in this guild where I want smiling. I was smiling now looking at Mira. She was carrying a little human being in her stomach. A little baby crated between two people who loved each other. I turned to Gray, "Gray-sama, Let's have a baby!"

Gray started chocking in his drink and I heard a feminine laughter coming from Gray's other side.

As Gray continued to cough on his drink as Cana peeked her head around and looked at me, "Thata girl Juvia!"

"I think your babies would be the cutest little things!" Mira added happily, clapping her hands together.

I nodded my head in agreement and Gray finally added his two cents, "A _baby!? _We're not even _married!_"

I pouted and looked at his bright red face.

Erza sat down next to me and added to the conversation, "Be that as it may, the only solution I see to this problem would be to marry Juvia. You want her to be happy don't you Gray? Plus I too think that your children would be absolutely adorable. It would be my duty as they aunt to introducing them to the wonderful creation that is cake when they become of age."

"_What!?_ Aunt? _Cake?!_"

"What? Not man enough to ask Juvia, Gray? I mean come on! If Laxus can do it so can you! Unless you don't have the balls! " Cana teased and I was just about to interject when Gray grabbed my hand and dragged us out of the guild. I was to lost in my daydreams of my own little baby to notice that we were already outside and far away from the guild.

I was pulled out of of my day dreams an into reality when I ran straight into Gray, who suddenly stopped walking. I looked around and down at myself to find that in his hast to leave the guild I wasn't wearing any of my winter clothes, which was all but forgotten back at the guild.

Gray had his back to me, and was running a hand through his hair unruly, mumbling to himself. I couldn't hear him over the wind, so I pulled my arms around myself and tried not to shiver against the cold. I noticed that the temperature had dropped significantly since this afternoon.

"G-Gray-S-sama? Where are we?" I asked, not being able to stop my teeth from chattering slightly.

Gray turned around and his eyes widened when he saw my shivering form. "Shit, Juvia I'm so sorry, I forgot you left your stuff at the guild, shit" I watched as Gray looked around frustrated and saw nothing but trees and a frozen pond. Giving up he took off the sweatshirt that he was wearing, leaving him in only a white t-shirt after seeing that he too left his winter things at the guild. I helped him pull the large sweater over my head. I slipped my hands through the too long sleeves and brought them up to my face and blew on them. Gray pulled up the hood and pulled out my hair, arranging it so it fell over my shoulders.

Seeing what I was trying to do he muttered a quite, "Here let me," before He grabbed my hands and rubbed them between his own and brought them to his face and blew on them in an attempt to warm them himself.

I smiled as he fussed over me.

"Fuck, I'm so stupid! How could I forget to grab your jacket and stuff! Now if you get sick it will be all my fault! Some careless boyfriend I am." He mumbled to himself and then pulled my hand and started leading us in the direction we came in.

I pulled him back and made him face me. I looked up at him and frowned. "Gray-sama! Don't think like that! You are not stupid or a carless boyfriend! You just gave me the only clothes on your back to keep me warm! And Juvia understands that what Cana, Mira, Erza and Juvia were talking about makes Gray-sama uncomfortable, and knowing that Juvia still let them teased Gray-sama. So really Juvia is the bad girlfriend! Plus Juvia should already know by now that you always forget about the cold and Juvia should have been prepared if something like this happened! So if Juvia gets sick it will be Juvia's own fault!" I huffed and searched Gray's eyes to see if he understood that I didn't blame him. While I searched his dark blue, nearly black eyes, all I saw was understanding and love.

"Stupid, this isn't your fault. You know how Cana gets under my skin" He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine, "And you are not a bad girlfriend, don't say that, you got that?" I nodded my head and watched our visible breath mingle in the space between us.

Gray pulled away and looked behind me. He smiled before turning back to me, "Wanna go ice skating?"

I smiled, my cold forgotten as I turned around and looked at the sizable pond, "Really? But I didn't bring any ice skates! And the pond probably isn't frozen enough! What if we fall—" Gray slammed a hand over my mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Oh ye of little faith. Did you seriously forget that I have ice magic? Really Juvia I have to wonder what goes on in your head."

I rolled my own blue eyes and waited for Gray to remove his hand. When he did I told him, "I don't think Gray-sama wants to know"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, most Likely." I hit his bare arm with my cloth covered hand and he laughed.

"You didn't tell me before, where did you bring us?" We were making our way through the snow, my hands in the front pocket of the hoody and Gray's in his jean pockets. I was grateful for my knee high boots, because at least they we're keeping the snow out.

"This is actually kind of my secret place. I found it when I first came to Fairy Tail, I don't even know if anyone else knows it's here. I came here to get away, and practice my magic when I was younger, you know after the whole Ur thing I didn't like being around the guild to much. You're actually the first person I ever brought here. " My heart swelled, Gray trusted me enough to being me to his secret place. Somewhere he went to be alone.

"I'm glad you brought me here,"I replied honestly, "you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

We made it to the edge of the pond and Gray stepped away. And I watched as he used his magic to make a bench. I made my way over to the simple bench and sat down. Gray then went over to the pond.

Standing at the edge he exclaimed "Ice Make: Floor!" Before placing both hands over the thin pond ice and adding a thick layer of smooth ice perfect for skating.

I clapped my hands and he made his way over and grabbed each of my feet and made perfect ice skates over my boots. He did the same for himself and stood in front of me. He held out his hands and I took them eagerly. He pulled me up and helped me to the ponds edge.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh wow, that turned out to be so much longer then I expected! Sorry for any typos! I'm also sorry for the OC-ness in the characters, other then that tell me what you think! See you next chapter! **

**Please Review and tell me how you like it!  
><strong>


End file.
